User blog:OMGitsGARRET/What YOU want to see in Total Drama: Superstars!
What do YOU want to see in Total Drama: Superstars? This is what we are asking the community of OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wiki. After all, it is OUR'S. We should let the community get involved in developing this exciting future season. We already have a few things confirmed on what will happen in Total Drama: Superstars. But now we want YOUR opinion. Feel free to express your opinion in the comments about any of these ideas. But please do not be rude. If you agree with an idea please reply to it saying that you agree or give it a thumbs up. If you do not agree with an idea, reply to the comment and tell us that you do not agree or give it a thumbs down. Also please explain why you like or dislike an idea. So without further adieu, let's get this started! What we need ideas about! We need some ideas! Please answer the following ideas in the comments and we may even use them in the season. If you have anything else to add, do not hesitate to comment. *'The Challenges - '''What are some challenges we can do? *'Elimination Transportation - What do our losers go home on/in? *'Shelter - '''What do the winners of the challenges stay in? What do the losers stay in? What does the team that didn't win, but didn't loose stay in? ''If you have any other ideas, even not relating to these; please suggest them in the comments. Thank you. What the majority of the users want! This is what at least 80 percent or more of the users want this season. *'Challenges -' Build a fort out of Snow and destroy the other two teams forts while protecting your own fort. **They must build their own little sled and inside some sort of cage or something are angry dogs. You must find some way to calm them then tie them to the sled. First two teams to cross the finish line over a very bumpy and dangerous obstacle course wins. ***A race to climb a huge mountain! First team up has extra supplies for next part, whereas the last team up has the worst supplies. Then they must construct a sled which will fit the whole team, then sled down to victory. ****Each team must sculpt their own igloos in which they will live in, best igloo wins immunity, worst one goes to the elimination ceremony. *'Elimination Transportation - '''The Sled of Shame with an extremely dangerous course. ''If you have any other ideas, even not relating to these; please suggest them in the comments. If you like one of these ideas be sure to like them in the comments! If you dislike one of these ideas be sure to leave a dislike in the comments! Thank you. What the half of the users want, that half do not want! This is what at least fifty percent or more of the users want this season that another 50 percent do not want. Or the other way around. *? -''' We are still waiting on users to suggest something in the comments to add here. '' What the majority of the users do not want! ''This is what at least 80 percent or more of the users do not want this season. *'? -' We are still waiting on users to suggest something in the comments to add here. '' What will happen in Total Drama: Superstars?! ''This is what is CONFIRMED will happen this season. But don't worry! If a majority of users dislike something under this section just go to the comments and explain what you dislike something. If enough people dislike something then we may take it out of this section and put it under 'What the majority of the users do not want!'. *'The contestants are confirmed - '''Though some people still do not agree on a few of them, we are not changing the cast any more. The final cast is what it is. We are sorry if the cast has disappointed any of you. *'The season is taking place in the arctic - This is likely to stay the same as well, but if you have any suggestions about where future seasons should take, place please feel free to give us ideas in the comments! *'The teams - '''The teams are what they are. They will be based on the contestant's generation's and the team names are confirmed. *'The Jury - 'Last season many people wanted a jury, but it was already set that there would not be one. We have listened to you and we are proud to announce... this season WILL have a jury. This means when the merge happens, every contestant from then on will not entirely be done with the game. They will return every night for the elimination ceremony to watch the fireworks. Then, when we get to the finale, the jury will vote on a winner. This brings us to our next topic. *'The winner - 'The winner will be based on a vote, similar to Total Drama Action. You will vote as your characters this time. Think; who would your character vote for? Do not vote as yourself this season. *'Exile - 'There will be exile this season, again. You may be getting tired of the immunity idols and exile but do not worry. This time, exile and the immunity idols will be very interesting. After all, this is a superstar season and stars will fly. ''Anything can happen. Anything can happen. Thank you for taking the time to read this and hopefully you can share some of your ideas below. The deadline for sharing ideas will be Friday, June 6, 2014. This will be updated daily as more ideas pour in. We'll see you this summer for this exciting season, but before I let you go, let me just tell you that this season is special and '''ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. Category:Blog posts